


A Welcome Ritual

by gemsofformenos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Acxa is new in the team and so Allura wants to have a welcome ritual for her as a team building action and Lance and Veronica had a great idea what to do... in their opinion.





	A Welcome Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



> This one was written at a request for ShiranaiAtsune and bases on a suggested theme. I have felt very proud, that I was trusted enough to get such a request for Voltron, because as I said I have never seen an episode of the series, so Thank you again at this point to ShiranaiAtsune.

"Come on Paladins, I think this would be great to welcome Acxa to the team. I have read so many things about team building rituals on earth, so I want to try this one."

The Paladins were sitting around a big table in the canteen of the Atlas, watching at Allura with obviously shown doubts. Also Coran and Shiro as well as some of the pilots were present and Acxa of cause. The Galra seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable about the attention, but also about the skeptical comments, Allura's suggestions had cause.

"I appreciate your intention, Princess Allura, but there's no need to force a step like this."

Acxa did her best to hide the little sadness, which was climbing up in her, but it seemed, that Keith had noticed it. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her an uplifting smile.

"This has nothing to do with you Acxa, we only have some doubts about the fact, that this was Lance idea and that his sister seem to be extraordinary enthusiastic about it."

His eyes narrowed, as he faced the sheepish looks of the siblings, which turned to some sort of shy and innocent smiles.

"Keith… always so wary. We just thought a shared little delicacy would bring the whole team together."

Keith lifted an eyebrow. Veronica sounded really a bit hurt about his quote and also Lance face got this sad puppy eyes, while his sister was speaking.

"What is this delicacy anyway?"

Hunk's question made Veronica's face lighting up again and she took a can out of her backpack, she had brought to the canteen. She placed it at the middle of the table with a excited smile.

"Surstømning. A special form of pickled herring. We have found some of this after we have driven off the Galran forces from Earth and we thought it would be a perfect way to celebrate us as a strong team."

Allura nodded with a smile.

"Correct. I have read, that some sport teams had have the tradition, that every new member had to eat some of this fish to be welcomed to the team. I love the idea of a shared experience and a shared meal too, so I think it would be wonderful for Acxa and for all of us to eat this fish together."

The Altean was sharing looks with everyone in the room. They noticed the excitement in her eyes and so one after another murmured an approval, which was casting smiles on the faces of Lance and Veronica. Also Acxa couldn't suppress her lips from curving up a little.

"Wonderful! Lance, please open up the first can for us."

Lance smile grew wider.

"A great honor, Allura, but it was your idea to have some sort of a welcome ritual, so you should open the first can."

Allura's smile turned into a touched one as she took the can and the opener out of Lance's hand. She placed the opener at the edge of the can and took a short break, watching the curious faces of the team… and then she pressed the peak of the opener trough the tin.

She saw Matt and Katie tacking cover behind Hunk and Keith, while they covered their mouth and noses moments before the opener broke through the tin. 

She recognized the muffled chuckles from Lance and Veronica with confusion, while both were also covering mouth and nose.

She realized too late, that the can was under heavy pressure, but everyone in the canteen smelled the reason for it, instantly, as the oily aerosol sprayed out of the small opening, luckily for Allura only in the direction of the table and not on her.

"Quiznak! This is..."

No one, not even Allura cared about her loss of any dignity. The Altean nearly puked on the table and she had to press her hands before her mouth to suppress the urge to get rid of her breakfast. Everyone was just retreating in shock and disgust from the table, coughing and retching in deepest disgust. The fish inside of the tin smelled absolutely rotten. The choking and sour odor took over the whole room in seconds and seemed only to intensify with every further second.

It took everyone some moments to recognize the helpless gasping from Matt, Katie, Lance and Veronica. All of them were also struggling against the stomach-turning foul smell, but also with their amusement.

"You… *cough* You… You knew that the fish is rotten!"

Allura tried to burn holes in the skulls of the laughing group, while she tried best to keep breathing through her hands. It let the laughter grew to an almost hysterical level. Katie managed a nod, while she was wiping away some tears of laughter.

"The fish is alright, it should smell this way, believe me."

Veronica barely managed to answer Allura between her laughter and her coughing.

"But… why? This is disgusting!"

Allura's confusion was growing as much as her disgust.

"Oh Allura, why do you think sport teams have chosen this fish to welcome a new member? Eating it should be a test of courage."

Lance seemed to have adjust to the smell, but he was still struggling to catch his breath again.

"We had no idea, that you would really try to open it on the table without some sort of precautions."

Matt's grin almost reached his ears, while he was aiding Katie stand, who was still holding her belly.

"Yes, Allura. Dad has always opened these cans in the river under water a mile away from our camping sides. Matt and I knew this stuff, it was our ritual to start the camping season, when we were younger."

The impish smile on Pidges face was priceless as well as Allura's dumbfounded face.

"Actually… it ain't taste bad..."

The room fell silent and everyone turned back to the table staring in disbelieve at the scenery. Acxa was back at her seat with the now opened can in front of her. The Galra was already busy with her second piece of the fermented fish, but stopped chewing, as she recognized the questioning faces all around her.

"What? I should eat some of it, shouldn't I?"

She let the second piece of the fish disappear in her mouth and continued chewing. The team would have stared at her with open mouth, if the smell wouldn't have end every attempt. Against any better judgment, the Galra seemed to enjoy the fish.

"You cannot be serious, Acxa. You like this rotten stuff."

The woman shared a surprised look with Allura.

"It reminds me of Quarak Gah, a traditional Galran food, made of a aquatic species from my home world."

A shy smile came to her lips.

"It may not be my favorite, but it tastes a bit like home."

Allura was nearly sure, that it was Acxa's quote and not the rotten smell, which was brining tears to her eyes. She was about to nod, when she felt Lance's and Keith's hand on her left and right shoulder. Both Paladins started to push her towards the table. She was about to protest, but she was cut off by Keith.

"Sorry Allura. This has been your idea, now we all have to go through it."

Allura's eyes widened in panic. The strong smell got worse with every step she got nearer to the table.

"But the little can wouldn't be enough for all of us so I would generously skip my bite..."

"Don't worry, Allura. Veronica has brought here enough for all of us."

She tried to push her feet into the ground and her body stiffened, but she noticed, that Shiro, Pidge and Hunk started to help Lance and Keith to push her back to the table.

"Come on Allura, we'll all eat a bit of it, so you have to do it, too. Team building, remember?"

Pidge's smile was a mixture of faked pity and diabolic excitement, as she recognized the shock flickering over the Altean's face. Allura shared some last helpless looks with the other Paladins, who were grinning at her. Finally she released a defeated sigh and freed herself from the grip of the others and corrected the fit of her clothes.

"Fine, you're right."

She walked over to Acxa, who offered her the can with the fish. The herring smelled really awful and was falling into pieces at the slightest touch. Allura gulped heavy, as she lifted up a piece of the fish before her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a last deep breath.

oOO

Allura has brushed her teeth the fourth time and could still taste rests of the fish in her mouth. It has been the most disgusting thing she had ever eaten in her life. She took the toothpaste again and squeezed out a great amount of it on the brush. She thought back at the moment, when Shiro had tried his piece of fish. She would never forget his face, as he had tried it. Everyone had supported and encouraged each other and it was always a great cheering and laughing, when the next person had dared to eat a piece of the fermented fish. Her biggest surprise had been Keith, who also seemed to like this questionable food.   
She felt Lance placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It was a wonderful idea to have this ritual. Everyone has dared a piece of it in the end and it was a great fun. Even Acxa has dared to smile and celebrate."

Allura smiled at Lance and nodded.

"It was really a good bounding ritual in the end."

The Paladin grinned at the Altean.

"It was, but now Shiro and the kitchen crew have to find a solution, how they can get rid off the foul smell in the canteen."

Allura sighed, before she started to brush her teeth a fifth time. If this task should run similar like her tries to get rid of the taste in her mouth, then Shiro would have a hell of a problem. Allura recognized in the mirror, that this thought was casting another impish smile on her lips.


End file.
